Cold Blood
by YandereGirl828
Summary: Trevor saves Lamar, turning him into a vampire. Lamar tries to control himself so that he won't hurt Franklin. Trevor is trying to keep that he's a vampire from Michael while trying to fix his relationship with him. What will Lamar and Trevor do? Will Franklin and Michael find out their friends are vampires?
1. Chapter 1 - Dying?

**Lamar's Point Of View**

It was dark outside.

Lamar was running, pistol in hand.

He was running away from some guys that were trying to kill him. He stops and shoots at them.

Then, his gun clicked.

Lamar's eyes went wide.

"Fuck…" he said in a low voice.

He started running again, but one of the guys shot at him.

Lamar was shot in the chest near his heart.

He drops the empty gun and falls to the ground. He was on his back now.

Lamar could hear the guys getting closer as he looked at the dark sky.

He was bleeding a lot and tears started to come out of his eyes.

Lamar wasn't one to cry. But he was thinking about Franklin and how he's not going to see him again. He remembered the last thing he said to him.

"Damnit! Lamar, you're going to get yourself killed one of these days!" Franklin said

"Man, don't worry about me." Lamar said

Franklin…

The guy aims his gun at Lamar's head.

I-I'm sorry…

Lamar was closing his eyes, slowly now.

* * *

**Trevor's Point Of View**

Trevor was sitting on a roof.

He was lost in thought until he smells blood.

This blood was familiar, it's Lamar's blood.

Trevor looked over and sees Lamar on the ground.

A guy is about to shoot him.

Trevor quickly jumps off the roof and runs over.

He takes out his pocket knife and grabbed the guy near him. He slits his throat and the guy grabs his neck, falling to the ground. He leaves the guy to bleed to death.

Trevor puts his knife away and looks at the other guy.

The other guy drops his gun and looks scared.

Trevor slowly starts walking towards him.

* * *

**Lamar's Point Of View**

Lamar slowly opens his eyes. He was still bleeding and his breathing was getting heavy.

He was slowly dying.

Lamar sees Trevor walking towards the other guy.

It's been awhile since he saw Trevor.

And he didn't know if it was because he was losing blood, but Trevor seemed a little different.

Trevor was paler and had red eyes, slightly.

It was too dark to see for sure.

Trevor grabs the other guy and breaks his neck. The lifeless body is on the ground now.

Lamar could hear Trevor's voice.

"Lamar, are you still alive?" Trevor asked

"Trev..Trevor?" Lamar said

Trevor nods his head.

* * *

**Trevor's Point Of View**

Trevor could hear Lamar's heartbeat, it was barely there.

Lamar was losing too much blood.

He was going to die if Trevor didn't do something.

It was starting to rain.

Trevor sighed and picked Lamar up.

Trevor went into a warehouse that was near them.

He sat down as he could hear the rain outside. He leaned back against the wall, as he had Lamar in his arms.

Trevor bit his wrist and his blood was dripping down now.

He puts his wrist in Lamar's mouth.

Lamar's eyes widened, as he drank Trevor's blood.

He closed his eyes again.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 - What Is He?

_Trevor leaned back against the wall as he had Lamar in his arms._

_Trevor bit his wrist and his blood was dripping down now. He_ _puts his wrist in Lamar's mouth._

_Lamar's eyes widened, as he drank Trevor's blood._

_He closed his eyes again._

_Everything went black._

* * *

Trevor had closed the doors of the warehouse.

He lit a lantern that he found, they had some light in there now.

Trevor put a blanket on the ground. He puts Lamar down on it.

Lamar was asleep and looked okay, but Trevor knew that wouldn't last long.

He knew what was coming because he has been through it.

Lamar opened his eyes and he started to cry out in pain.

He was laying down and holding his chest, it hurts badly.

His body was on fire and he had tears in his eyes because it hurt so much.

"Franklin…" Lamar said

The pain started to get worse, as he screamed.

Then, it all stopped. He closed his eyes again, shutting them.

Trevor walked over, he can't hear Lamar's heartbeat anymore.

He sat next to Lamar and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

**_Two hours later -_**

**Trevor's Point Of View**

Trevor saw that Lamar was sleeping.

He walked in and closed the door.

Since it's almost daylight, Trevor went and grabbed some things.

He grabbed some of Lamar's clothes.

And some blood bags from the hospital.

Trevor was drinking one of the blood bags when he saw Lamar starting to wake up.

Lamar sat up. "Trevor?" he said

"That's me." Trevor said with sarcasm.

Lamar saw the blood bag and looked away, not wanting to say anything.

Trevor looked at Lamar. "There's a bathroom in the back if you want to get that blood off you."

Lamar nods his head and gets up.

He goes to the back and into the bathroom. Then, he closes the door and takes his shirt off.

His eyes were wide.

Lamar noticed that his wound was healed.

But, the shot and the pain was real.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

His eyes widened more, as he got closer to the mirror.

Lamar couldn't believe what he was seeing.

His skin was lighter than usual and his eyes were red for a second then turned back to their normal color. And he had sharp teeth.

What is he?


	3. Chapter 3 - He's A Vampire

_Lamar looked at himself in the mirror._

_His eyes widened more as he got closer to the mirror._

_Lamar couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_His skin was lighter than usual and his eyes were red for a second then turned back to their normal color. And he had sharp teeth._

_What is he?_

* * *

"W-what…?" Lamar said

Lamar put his shirt back on and ran out of the bathroom.

He ran towards Trevor.

"Trevor!" he said

"Let me guess, you saw yourself in the mirror. It must be scary to see yourself like that. But, you'll get used to it." Trevor said

"What do you mean…?" Lamar asked

Trevor looked at him. "Lamar..you're a vampire now."

"That can't be..vampires aren't real."

"Yeah they are and you're one of them now."

"But…" Lamar started to say.

Trevor got up and ran over to Lamar. He pinned him against a wall. And looked him in the eyes.

Trevor's eyes were red.

"I'm a vampire and you're one too. Did you forget that I gave you my blood?"

Lamar looked down at the ground.

He did remember.

So, he's a vampire?

Trevor walked away from him and sat back down.

"We should sleep, sun will be up soon and we have to stay out of the daylight." Trevor told him.

Lamar gazed at him. "Why?"

"Because if we don't, then we'll be burned alive."

Lamar nods his head and walks over to a dark corner of the warehouse.

He laid on the blanket and closed his eyes, he falls asleep.

Trevor went to sleep in a dark place as well.

* * *

Lamar opened his eyes, it was dark outside now.

He was very thirsty for some reason.

Trevor was awake, he was sitting with his back leaning against the wall.

"You okay?" Trevor asked him.

"I'm thirsty." Lamar replied at that.

"You need blood. It was easy for me the first time around, but it's gonna be harder for you. So, come here…"

Lamar gets closer to Trevor, he was in front of him again now.

Trevor takes out his knife and cuts the side of his neck.

He puts down the knife.

"Drink." Trevor said, pointing to his neck.

Lamar looked nervous.

Trevor also noticed that. "You wanna live or not?"

Well, he's not really living because his heart isn't beating anymore.

Lamar got closer and bit Trevor on his neck.

He started drinking Trevor's blood.

Then, after a minute, he stops and stares at him.

"Feel better?" Trevor stared at him as well.

Lamar nodded his head again.

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4 - Being There & Guys Night Out

**Lamar's Point Of View**

After Lamar drank some of Trevor's blood, he changed his clothes.

Lamar called Franklin while in the bathroom.

"Hey homie." Lamar said to him.

"Lamar, where have you been? I've been worried…" Franklin's voice clearly had concern in it.

"Aww, you really care that much for me?"

"Man, I'm being serious."

Lamar sighed at that. "I know, I'II be there in about an hour."

"Fine, ok." Franklin said

"Bye." Lamar said

Lamar hangs up and walks out of there.

Trevor was waiting for him outside.

Lamar walks out of the warehouse, and then, they leave.

* * *

**_An hour later -_**

They were at Franklin's house.

Trevor left and Lamar walks inside.

Franklin quickly hugs Lamar.

"Damnit, Lamar! Don't scare me like that again! Man, I'm serious." Franklin said to him.

"I'm sorry, I promise that I won't do it again." Lamar replied at that.

Franklin stopped hugging him, getting a small smile on his lips.

He starts walking over to the kitchen.

Lamar runs upstairs after, quickly and quietly.

"Want something to eat?" Franklin asked, but then he noticed that Lamar was already gone. "Guess not…?" he also said.

Lamar didn't even say hi to Chop, which was weird. But, Franklin ignored this.

Franklin pets Chop, stroking the fur on his head.

Lamar was in his room, the door was locked.

His room was dark. But he didn't care.

He had a sad look on his face, as he pulls his legs up to his chest. He puts his head in his knees.

Lamar cried silently.

* * *

**Trevor's Point Of View**

Trevor had went over to Michael's house.

He was standing outside. He saw Michael walk out of the house.

"T?" Michael said

"Hey Mikey, did you miss me?" Trevor asked, smiling a little bit.

"You wish." Mikey said with sarcasm.

Trevor laughed softly now.

Michael smiles slightly.

Trevor was staring at him. "Wanna get a beer?" he asked

"Sure, let's get going."

Trevor nodded to that.

They walked over to Trevor's Bodhi and get in, they left from there.

* * *

They drive to the closest bar and walk inside.

Both of them sit down at a table, Trevor sits across from Michael.

A girl walks over. "What can I get you two?"

"Just two beers." Michael said

The girl nods her head and walks away.

Trevor looked at the girl's ass.

Michael just rolled his eyes.

This girl came back, eventually. She gave them the beers, then she walks away again.

They drank and talked for awhile.

* * *

**_A few minutes later -_**

They had two more beers.

Trevor and Michael walked across the bar to get more drinks.

A guy bumped into Michael, pushing him as well.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" That guy said

Trevor got angry, he gets in front of Michael.

He glared at the guy and punched him in the eye.

The guy tried to hit him back, although Trevor grabbed the guy's wrist.

He was even stronger because he is a vampire.

Trevor's eyes turned red again.

This guy looked scared now.

Michael was behind him, so he couldn't see Trevor's eyes.

Trevor broke the guy's wrist. That guy screamed out in pain.

He dropped the guy and left him on the ground.

"Next time, I'II fucking kill you." Trevor said

This guy ran off, crying.

"Seriously, Trev?" Michael said

Trevor's eyes turned back to normal. He looked at Michael.

He only playfully rolled his eyes.

They drank a few more alcoholic beverages, then they leave together after that.

* * *

Trevor drove Michael home, he stopped in front of Michael's house.

Michael got out of the Bodhi and started walking towards his door.

He turned around and looked at Trevor.

"Will you be okay driving home?" Michael asked him.

Trevor smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, M."

Michael nods his head and goes inside his house.

Trevor drives away.

_'Michael's gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.' _Trevor thought

Trevor laughed again, to himself.


	5. Chapter 5 - In A Dark Room

**_The Next Day -_**

**Lamar's Point Of View**

Lamar had stayed up instead of sleeping.

He wanted to see if what Trevor said was true.

_"We should sleep, sun will be up soon and we have to stay out of the daylight." Trevor said_

_"Why?" Lamar asked_

_"Because if we don't, then we'll be burned alive."_

The window was open and the sun was up.

Lamar was in the dark corner of the room.

He slowly got closer to the sunlight in the room. He touched the light and it burned him.

Lamar quickly went back into the dark of the room.

He was holding his burnt hand, he looked down to see that it healed.

So, it was true and he can heal quickly too. Good to know.

Lamar sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**_A few hours later -_**

Lamar woke up and opened his eyes.

It was sundown and almost dark outside.

He quickly closes his window and also pulled the curtains closed.

It was darker in the room now.

Lamar was thirsty, but he ignored it, for now anyway.

He heard someone knock on his door. He knew it was Franklin coming to see if he's okay.

"Hey Lamar, you awake now?" Franklin asked, from behind the door.

Lamar didn't say anything and crawled into his bed.

He put the blanket over his head. He didn't want to ignore his best friend and hurt his feelings.

Lamar's unbeating heart hurts.

Lamar closed his eyes and hugs his pillow.

* * *

**Franklin's Point Of View**

Franklin didn't heard anything. He didn't hear Lamar's voice.

He had a sad look on his face.

_'Maybe he is still asleep?' _he thought, to himself.

Franklin walked away from the door and goes downstairs.

* * *

**_Three Days Later -_**

**Lamar's Point Of View**

It's dark outside.

Lamar has been in a dark room for days.

He is laying in his bed, lost in thought. He was being distant from Franklin, he was afraid of hurting him.

Lamar was very thirsty, he hasn't had any blood in four days.

His eyes were turning red again. And his head hurt.

He got up off the bed and walked towards the window. Then, he opened it and jumped out.

* * *

**Franklin's Point Of View**

Franklin was downstairs, sitting on the couch.

Chop was laying next to him.

Franklin has been worried about Lamar.

He has a sad look in his eyes again. He sighed as he looked at the ground.

* * *

**Lamar's Point Of View**

Lamar is walking down the street.

He was glad that there was no one around. He could read minds and since his head hurt, he didn't really want to hear anything right now.

Lamar was still walking when he saw a woman in front of him.

His eyes turned red and he walks closer to her.

He grabs her and turns her around.

Her eyes widened in horror looking at him, his red eyes and fangs.

Lamar can hear her thoughts, she's scared.

He was about to bite her when someone else grabs her.

It was Trevor.

"Get out of here." Trevor said to the woman.

That woman runs away.

Trevor looks at Lamar. "Hey L, you don't look so good." he said to him.

Lamar slowly nods his head.

Trevor grabs Lamar's arm and pulls him.

They went somewhere else. They walk into an old, abandoned apartment.

Trevor released Lamar's arm from his grip.

"Drink my blood."

Lamar nodded again.

He grabbed Trevor's arm and bites his wrist.

Trevor backs up against a wall.

He holds Lamar close to him as this other male drinks his blood.


	6. Chapter 6 - Inner Thoughts

_"Drink my blood." _

_Lamar nodded again._

_He grabs Trevor's arm and bites his wrist._

_Trevor backs up against a wall._

_He holds Lamar close to him as this other male drinks his blood._

* * *

**Lamar's Point Of View**

Lamar was walking back, he's goes into the house.

Franklin was awake and sitting on the couch.

Great…

Franklin gets up and walks toward him.

He had a concerned, filled with worry look, in his eyes.

"Lamar? Where were you? I was worried…" Franklin said

Lamar looked down. "Sorry, but I'm fine. I just went out for awhile." he said to him.

Before Franklin could say anything else, Lamar quickly went in the bathroom, he locked the door.

"Lamar, talk to me." He heard Franklin say.

Lamar looks at the ground.

'I don't want to hurt him.'

_But, you will because you're a..._

"Shut up…" Lamar said, in a low voice.

_Vampire…_

_Freak…_

_Monster…_

Lamar gazed at the mirror and sees himself. His eyes turned red again.

_Monster!_

Lamar punches the mirror and it shatters. His blood drips from on his knuckles and then down his hand.

"Lamar!" Franklin said from behind the door.

Lamar started to cry as tears fall from his eyes.

Everything hurts and he hated his thoughts.

Lamar's hand heals. He ran out the door and upstairs.

He goes in his room, closing the door behind himself. He gets in his bed, pulling the blankets over him.

Lamar is crying, as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Trevor's Point Of View**

Trevor is walking, he is lost in thought.

'I hope that Lamar is okay. I've started to care about that kid. I know that I have forgiven Michael for that lie, but should I really tell him the truth? My feelings for Michael are strange, I love him and don't want to hurt him. But does he love me back?'

Trevor was snapped out of his thoughts by yelling.

It was Michael.

Trevor didn't notice until now that he was near Michael's house.

Michael and Amanda were fighting again.

Trevor hides so that they won't see him.

Amanda gets in her car and drives off.

Trevor rolled his eyes.

'She's such a bitch.'

He saw that Michael had went back into the house.

Maybe he should talk to him now..


	7. Chapter 7 - Bonding and Bleeding

_Trevor was snapped out of his thoughts by yelling._

_It was Michael._

_Trevor didn't notice until now that he was near Michael's house._

_Michael and Amanda were fighting again._

_Trevor hides so that they won't see him._

_Amanda gets in her car and drives off._

_Trevor rolled his eyes._

_'She's such a bitch.'_

_He saw that Michael had went back into the house._

_Maybe he should talk to him now.._

* * *

**Trevor's Point Of View**

Trevor goes in the house and closed the door.

He went into the living room. He sees Michael drinking a beer.

"Michael.." he said

"Oh, hey Trevor."

Trevor smiled slightly and sat down, next to him.

"What happened with Amanda?" Trevor asked

Michael sighed a bit. "I got in a fight with her because she thinks I'm cheating. But, I saw her yesterday with another man and apparently, I'm the one that's cheating."

"Fucking bitch." Trevor said, under his breath.

Michael looked at him. "Huh?"

"Nothing."

Michael nods his head, then he notices that his beer bottle is empty. He gets up and goes into the kitchen.

Trevor follows him, sitting on the counter.

Michael throw away the beer bottle. He opens the refrigerator. He grabs two cold beers and closed the door.

He throws one at Trevor.

Trevor catches it and opened the beer.

He takes a sip of his beer, as he was staring at Michael again.

Michael was opening the refrigerator again and takes out a leftover steak. He shuts the door again.

Then, Michael puts the steak on the counter by Trevor. He grabbed a butcher knife.

Michael stares at Trevor. "Want some?"

"Sure." Trevor said, with a smile.

Mikey smiles back and starts cutting into the steak.

He ends up cutting himself. He puts the knife down, grabbing his hand.

"Shit!" Michael said

Trevor gets up and walks toward Michael.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Trevor asked him.

"Don't worry, it's just a small cut, I'm fine."

Trevor noticed something, he also smells the blood and sees Michael's blood dripping down onto the ground.

Michael is bleeding..

His eyes turned red and he quickly closed them. He looked away from Michael.

"Hey T, you alright?"

"I'm okay, I just got something in my eye."

"Ok then."

Trevor grabbed Michael's wrist and starts licking the blood.

Michael's eyes widened, as he pulls away.

"T-Trevor?"

"Sorry." Trevor replied at that, looking at the ground.

"It's alright."

Michael washes his hand and he cleans the blood off. He wraps the hand in white bandages.

It stained crimson red with that blood.

Trevor stared at him, then he walked somewhere else, he sits down on the couch again.

He saw Michael heading outside.

_'Michael is probably going to smoke a cigarette.' _Trevor thought


	8. Chapter 8 - Sweet, Romantic Love

_Trevor walked somewhere else, he sits down on the couch again. _

_He sees Michael heading outside. _

_'Michael is probably going to smoke a cigarette.' Trevor thought _

* * *

Trevor was leaning back, staring at the ceiling, lost in a slight thought.

_Trevor grabbed Michael's wrist and started licking the blood. _

_Michael's eyes widened, as he pulls away. _

_"T-Trevor?" _

'I didn't mean to scare him, but I wanted to know. I'm glad that I did. His blood tasted so good~ Maybe I'II talk to him tonight.' Trevor thought, to himself.

He snapped out of his thoughts, hearing Michael walking back in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Michael, can we talk?"

"Sure."

After saying that, Michael sat down, next to Trevor. "What is it?" he asked

Trevor looked at him. His eyes turned red.

Michael got a little startled.

Trevor was grabbing Michael's wrist, gently.

"Please don't be afraid. I wouldn't hurt you. That's the last thing I'd do." Trevor said to him.

"I know." Michael said back to him.

Trevor started holding Michael's hand.

"I'm a vampire. Now you know. But, that's not the only thing I wanted to say."

"Ok."

Trevor was slightly staring at him. "I have feelings for you, Michael. I really like you."

He remembered his creator, the vampire who turned him, saying that too. 'I really like you.'

Michael smiles at that. "I thought you would never say anything. I like you too, Trevor."

Trevor smiled more, getting closer. He pulls Michael over, into his lap.

He kissed Michael on the lips.

Michael hummed in slight want and happiness.

They were kissing each other.

Trevor deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in Michael's mouth.

Michael moaned softly.

Trevor smirked slightly now. He was pulling away after a minute.

He was staring into Michael's blue eyes.

Michael was already flustered with a deep shade of red on his face, a blush.

Trevor had another slight smirk at that. He pushed Michael onto the couch, on his back.

He takes his own shirt off, then he was leaning down again.

* * *

They were both naked now. Their clothes on the ground near them.

Trevor kisses Michael's neck and shoulder, down his collarbone too. He was looking at Michael's body.

Michael blushes as he stares back into Trevor's hazel eyes.

Then, Trevor pushed his lubed-covered dick inside him.

Michael lets out a moan.

Trevor was thrusting, in and out of him, medium paced.

"T.."

"M.."

Their breath was mixing, as their bodies were against each other.

Trevor liked how warm Michael felt.

Michael feels Trevor's cold body too, liking it.

He pulls Trevor down and kissed him again.

Trevor leaned down and bites Michael's neck.

Michael made a low noise, in pain and pleasure. "Ah-!"

Trevor drank his blood, he liked that warmth and this taste.

When Trevor was pulling apart from there, he puts his forehead on Michael's forehead. He held him close.

"Mikey~"

"Ahh~ T-Trev~"

Trevor goes harder and deeper. He thrusted into Michael's sweet spot, that prostate, over and over again.

Michael felt so much pleasure. He arched his back, moaning loudly. He wasn't thinking straight to say Trevor's name.

Trevor didn't care. He kept mouthing and whispering 'mikey', also 'I love you's'.

They both came after that.

Michael slightly panted.

Trevor pulled out of him.

He lays next to him, starting to spoon Michael from behind, his arms wrapped around that warm body of Michael's.

Michael was tired, falling asleep, as he was closing his eyes.

Trevor smiled again.

"I really do love you." he said, into Michael's ear.

Michael has a smile, in his slight sleep, to that.

Trevor had pulled a blanket halfway over them. He kept holding him, watching Michael as his lover was sleeping peacefully now.


	9. Chapter 9 - His Blood & Feelings For Him

_Lamar punches the mirror and it shatters. His blood drips down his hand. _

_"Lamar!" Franklin said from behind the door. _

_Lamar starts to cry as tears fall from his eyes._

_Everything hurts and he hated his thoughts._

_Lamar's hand heals. He ran out the door and upstairs._

_He goes in his room, closing the door behind himself. _ _He gets in his bed, pulling the blankets over him. _

_Lamar is crying, as he closed his eyes. _

* * *

Franklin walked into the room, since it wasn't locked this time. He closed the door behind himself.

"Lamar?"

He noticed that his friend was under a blanket.

"Franklin..s-stay away from me. Just leave me alone." Lamar said to him.

Franklin got a slight sad look. "I can't until you tell me what's wrong with you. You've been acting strange for days. Ever since you got back, you have been avoiding me. Why?"

"No reason.."

"We both know that's a lie."

Lamar stayed quiet for awhile.

He finally moved the blanket and sat up.

Franklin sat down, next to him. He saw Lamar, really looked at him. Lamar's skin was lighter than usual. He would've thought that he was sick. Until he looks into his best friend's eyes.

Lamar's eyes were red again now.

"This is what I am. What I'm hiding from you. I'm a vampire, F. And I'm afraid that I'm gonna hurt you…"

"L.."

"..and also, I-I..I like you a lot, more than a friend." Lamar also told him, after he finished, he looked down.

"I like you too." Franklin said

Lamar looked up at him, slightly surprised at that.

"I have liked you for a long time." Franklin confessed to this other male.

Franklin notices the tears in his friend's eyes. He wipes them away, gently.

Lamar had a slight smile. "I always had feelings for you. For years now, I just couldn't say anything. I didn't think that you felt the same way.." he said

Franklin just smiles. "Well, I do. And I don't mind that you're a vampire. I'm not scared. I've known you for so long. I know that you won't hurt me."

"But, what if I do..?"

"Then, we'll deal with it, if it happens."

"Ok.." Lamar replied at that.

"Let's try it now. So that you'll get use to it before you actually lose control of yourself."

Lamar was looking at him. His eyes slightly widened. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Now bite me." Frank said

"..alright then."

Franklin lays on the bed, onto his back.

Lamar crawled over, getting on top of him. He leans down, near Franklin's neck. He puts his sharp teeth against there.

Franklin felt how cold Lamar actually is now.

Lamar bites down, into the skin on his friend's neck.

Franklin slightly flinched, a slight pain went through him.

He holds Lamar, putting his fingers through Lamar's hair.

Lamar drank Franklin's blood, loving it. That taste was sweet and good. He also liked this warmth from Franklin's body.

He pulled apart from him, licking the rest of that crimson red blood away.

"Franklin.."

"Lamar.."

Lamar leaned down again and kissed him, on the lips.

Franklin made a slight hum when he felt Lamar's lips on his own lips. He was enjoying this.

They were kissing, also deepening it now.

Lamar puts his hand in Franklin's shirt, starting to lift it up.

Franklin stopped him, pulling away.

"S-Sorry..you okay?" Lamar asked him.

Franklin was a little breathless, slight panting out of his mouth. He gave him a smile. "I'm alright. Relax. I just don't wanna do that yet. Let's just take it nice and slow, ok?"

Lamar smiled again. "Alright, yeah, I would also like that."

They were both smiling, staring again.

Franklin loved Lamar's eyes.

Lamar felt the same way about Franklin's.

They kissed again, this one being affectionate and passionate.

After that, they cuddled, their arms wrapped around each other's bodies. They stayed the rest of the night like that.


End file.
